


That's depressing

by McytBiggestHoe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Smut, Tommy and tubbo are fucking, Wilbur - Freeform, Wilbur is a thief, Wilbur is broke, Wilbur is sad, Yes Wilbur can hear them, tommy and tobbo are roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McytBiggestHoe/pseuds/McytBiggestHoe
Summary: Wilbur needs money and it just so happens that the guy he's been eyeing for the whole evening is hella rich
Relationships: Eret/Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound/Clay | Dream, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 9
Kudos: 185





	That's depressing

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen many Wilbur and Eret ff so i decided to write one of my own,
> 
> Also guess what if you don't like it don't read it! Ikik it's literally that simple

"It's depressing Tommy." Wilbur said from the armchair as he watched Tommy and Tubbo cuddling on the couch. "Wilbur it's not like you're having sex for money it's just videos, I've heard you can make good money doing that." Tubbo reassures the older boy "i can just find a night job and I'll be fine I'm not showing my body to anyone." He was completely serious this time "I'm not saying you have to you literally asked me if i know any ways you can make big money fast so i told you." Tommy explained pulling Tubbo closer to him.

The whole night he couldn't sleep, he kept thinking if he should make a pornhub account and upload content for money. It was really tempting, but he felt humiliated just by thinking about it. What if someone figured it out? What if they would start blackmailing him? It was too risky and Wilbur wasn't ready to take that risk.

After 3 hours of sleep Wilbur was up and getting ready for work. He didn't really care about his apartment so he wore simple clothes aka white dress shirt, black pants and a beanie to hide his unwashed hair. He made his way to the restaurant he worked at and put on his uniform that was just an apron and took his work phone where he wrote every order down. 

"Today is slow.." Wilbur coworker George said leaning on to the counter "well it's monday after all" Wilbur said getting himself a water bottle from the fridge. "Oh by the way the ten seat table is reserved for 6pm so i wanted to ask if you'll help me with that, Dream will be coming at 5 so there will be three of us" George asked and Wilbur's eyes lit up"yes! I mean yeah sure i get off at 9 anyway" the big table was reserved once a month by a big company that would leave big tips and order a lot, so he was hoping it was them and not a just a big family or a birthday party. 

'Fuck yes' Wilbur said to himself as he saw About 6 men and 4 women is business clothes. He could already feel the money in his hands, but those thought were quickly pushed away as his eyes landed on a guy with fluffy brown curls, he was smiling as he was talking with one of the woman. Wilbur was fixated on to the male as he noticed to himself where he sat down so he could take the man's order. 

Wilbur knew that he man would forget about his the moment he walked away, but he just wanted to get closer to him. Lucky for him he was first to get to the table and welcome them "hello ladies and gentlemen my name is Wilbur and i today i will be taking your orders" he put on a smile trying to impress them so they would be pleased with his work and leave him a big tip. 

After writing down many appetizers and meals it was time to order drinks and when the boss ordered a few bottles of alcohol he said "Eret you can order your drink first" and the man Wilbur had an eye on looked up at him "i will have double shot espresso" his voice was deep a bit rough but it sounded nice. 

Once Wilbur had written everything down he quickly went in to the kitchen and uploading the the list so the cooks can get started, he himself went to the bar and where he found George and Dream. And the three of them got to work George took care of the alcohol bottle, Dream made the cocktails and Wilbur made the coffee. They worked fast and quickly had the drinks on the table before returning to the table with several appetizers.

It all went quickly and smoothly and after 2 hours they payed the bills and left. Once again Wilbur was first to get to the table and take the little leather book with the money they left a 380£ tip and Wilbur quickly took out the 300£ sliding it in to his front jean pocket. "How much did they leave?" Dream asked walking up behind him " disappointing, just 80, so two of us gets 27 and one of us gets 26" 

After some discussions they decided to give Wilbur 28 and Dream and George too 26. "You guys are too nice" Wilbur smiled as they all went in to the back room to get changed. Wilbur returned to his apartment where the two boys waited drained from going to school and then work. " hey wilby, how was work?" Tommy asked from the couch "i got 328£ tip, well we got 380 but i stole the 300" he said taking out the money out of his pocket and putting it on the coffee table "Stole? Again?" Tubbo asked taking the money to count. "Yeah, i always work with them and and they don't know that they leave big tips because i get to the money first. So they never suspect it" 

Wilbur smirked "also there was a very handsome guy, his name is Eret." To which Tommy just giggled " i don't think a guy with a fat ass wallet would be interested in a thief" Wilbur knew it was very much true and he had no choice but to agree with the sixteen year old. 

Wilbur was very lonely and seeing and sometimes even hearing Tommy and Tubbo at night made Wilbur feel even more aloneHearing Tubbo call out Tommy's name made Wilbur realise how much he wanted to call out someone's name to be loved and cared for. So he put on some decent clothes and headed out of the shared apartment at first he headed to the bar but before he got there he decided to try out a new club that just opened a few weeks ago. 

He sat down next to the bar and ordered a glass of whisky, at the corner of his eye he spotted a man in a suit sit down 2 seats away from him. It was Eret and Wilbur couldn't stop himself from getting up and moving closer to the male " hello Wilbur" the man said before he could even open his mouth "h-hello Eret" Wilbur was surprised that Eret remembered his name.

Eret chuckled "I'm not surprised you somehow know my name, don't think i didn't notice how your eyes were glued on me, am i such an eye candy for you?" Wilbur was taken back he didn't even realise how much he looked at Eret but he decided to keep it cool "well I'd be lying if i said you were wrong." Wilbur was melting in to the seat while converting with the male. 

"Oh i only work at the restaurant but I'm looking to also find a job where i can work night shifts" Wilbur explained after he was asked what he dose for a living. He knew that Eret was rich, but once he found out that the man actually became the vice president of the company Wilbur realised that how thick his wallet was. But being completely honest he didn't really care about the money since he was more interested in screaming Eret's name while he whispered in his ear with his deep voice.

More in to the conversation Wilbur felt a hand on his tight and he bit his bottom lip looking straight in to the male's eyes, he immediately felt Eret's hand going up his leg centimetres away from his crotch. He was slowly getting hard, he hadn't been touched by another person in what felt like years. "I think we both would like you leave" Wilbur said putting his hand over Eret's. Since Eret didn't even get a chance to drink they got in to his expensive car "so I'm guessing we're going to my place" he said returning his hand to Wilbur tight, "yeah i would prefer that since i have two roommates" 

They arrived at Eret's house, it wasn't mansion but it was definitely big. The bedroom was spacious with big windows facing the ocean. But Wilbur didn't have time to admire the view he wanted to admire Eret and so he did pulling the male in to a kiss feeling his back hit the bed. The kiss was soft and gentle, it made Wilbur feel loved, clothes were being thrown in many different directions, Wilbur's mouth hung open as Eret's fingers pressed against his lips quickly slipping in touching the back of his throat. Wilbur grinded his hips against Eret's as he eagerly sucked on his fingers. 

Once Eret's fingers were wet enough he took the out of Wilbur's mouth and traced his entrance pushing in two fingers at once, that made Wilbur whine with pain, but the pain soon turned in to please as he was getting fucked by fingers, it was embarrassing how close Wilbur felt himself get when he felt a third finger entering him. His moans got louder "You're already close?" Eret raised his eyebrow as he gripped the base of Wilbur cock.

"Nnhg it's been so- ah fuck! So long" he had a dark blush spreading on to his cheeks as he started begging since the grip on his dick was tight preventing him from cumming. "Please, Eret please fuck.. i beg you please please please! Ahhh please! Either fuck me or let me cum" Eret didn't need to be told twice and he took out his fingers quickly replacing them with his dick that Wilbur didn't expect to be so big. He gripped at the sheets half moaning half screaming, back arcing trying to hide his face in to the pillows. But his face was pulled away off the pillow by Eret connecting their lips once again as he started moving his hips. 

Wilbur wrapped his arms around Eret pulling his closer moaning in to his mouth, their curls tangling together as Wilbur qas moving up and how on the bed from the forceful thrust he was so close again cumming in between of them quickly feeling the oversimulation since Eret showed no signs of stopping. Wilbur cried out in pain and gripped in to Eret's shoulders, digging his nails in to his skin. Wilbur came for the second time his body twisting and twitching as Eret came deep inside of him. 

He woke up in the morning from the sun shining in to his eyes. He was in an empty bed, Wilbur looked around and saw his clothes folded on an armchair, as he swung his legs off the bed he winced at the the pain in his back and at the cold wood. He stood up and limped to the chair where he found an envelope placed on his clothes. Wilbur placed it aside and got dressed before picking it up once again, the paper envelope was thick inside he found a letter

A

_Good morning, I'm sorry I had to leave you all alone, but work is calling me and i had to stop by my house on the way. i hope you slept well you can go ahead and call yourself an uber with the money i have left for you. I'm really hoping you won't take anything with you like you did with the tip yesterday. Yes i saw that. Stay safe, the door will lock behindyou automatically. If what you can always call me. 123456789 -Eret._

"Oh my god, he has another house..." Wilbur took out the money quickly recounting it a few time it was 10,000£, Wilbur was having hard time breathing, he hadn't expected that Eret would even pay for his uber home, but there he was sitting with 10,000£ in hand. 

Wilbur arrived home still trying to process of what just happened. "Oh thank god- Tommy he's home!" Tubbo yelled running to greet him from the kitchen "Wilbur! Where were you? We were so worried!" Tommy busted through his bedroom door. And all Wilbur did was give Tommy the money "holy shit.. Wilbur where did you get that?" He asked recounting the money 3 times. "I met Eret at a club and- and i went hime with him and in the morning i woke up to this" Wilbur explained pointing at the money 

"Holy fuck Wilbur you got yourself a sugar daddy" Tommy laughed. And he was right he could easily become Eret's sugar baby, being completely honest he reading liked Eret and wanted to get to know him as a person and hopefully become lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are much appreciated since it let's me know that you'd like me to continue writing!
> 
> You can also check out my other works you horny freaks hehe
> 
> Anyway byee stay safe!!


End file.
